


Lathi (Words)

by Zxl_02



Series: Dark Desire [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Song fic, Wonkyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxl_02/pseuds/Zxl_02
Summary: Mereka mulai berani menentang dunia. Berawal dari tangan yang saling menggenggam, jemari yang saling bertaut, dan senyuman penuh cinta yang dilemparkan pada satu sama lain.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Series: Dark Desire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lathi (Words)

_**I was born a fool** _   
_**Broken all the rules, oh-oh** _   
_**Seeing all null** _   
_**Denying all of the truth, oh-oh** _

Dari awal, semua sudah salah.

Hubungan mereka tidak akan dapat dibawa ke komitmen yang lebih serius. Namun, dengan bodohnya ia masih percaya. Termakan dengan segala kata – kata manis itu. Dibutakan dengan segala perlakuan istimewa yang diberikan oleh 'nya'. Bahkan ia menulikan pendengaran saat kedua orangtua nya memberi peringatan keras tentang hubungan ini. Hubungan mereka. Bukannya tidak menerima, ayah dan ibunya sangat mengerti bahwa hubungan seperti ini akan berlanjut tanpa arah. Dan mereka tidak mau dirinya berakhir sakit dan menyedihkan.

Semua sudah terlambat, dan ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan selain dirinya sendiri dalam hal ini. Berawal sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, pandangan keduanya tidak bisa lepas dari satu sama lain. Ia mengira ini hanya sebuah ketertarikan biasa. Semakin hari, mereka semakin dekat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ketertarikan ini adalah sesuatu yang 'tidak biasa'. Semua kalimat manis itu benar – benar ditujukan untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi akan merasakan sesuatu seperti ini, mencintai seorang pria. Dan menurutnya, rasa ini tidaklah salah. Namun, tentu saja ia sangat ragu pada awalnya.

"Aku mencintai mu. Aku tidak bisa jika itu bukan dirimu, Kyu"

"Hyung..."

"Aku serius. Berikan aku kesempatan, Kyu"

"Tapi... Bukankah pria seharusnya bersama seorang wanita? Bukankah... Ini... Salah...?"

"Apa cinta hanya diukur dari gender? Apa kita tidak boleh mencintai seseorang yang dipilih hati kita? Jika menurut mu ini salah, apa berarti Tuhan juga salah? Bukankah rasa ini dianugerahkan oleh Tuhan pada tiap ciptaannya?"

Ia bahkan tidak bisa membuka mulutnya dan menjawab semua pertanyaan pria itu. Semua lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan ditelinganya. Pandangannya beralih pada kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh pria tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti apakah ini adalah keputusan yang bagus, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkan itu saat melihat tatapan memohon dari lawan bicaranya ini. Dengan perlahan, ia pun mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Mereka memulai hubungan terlarang ini secara sembunyi – sembunyi. Ia masih tidak berani untuk menampilkan afeksi ditempat umum, apa lagi mengatakan perihal ini pada kedua orangtuanya. Ia anak tunggal, ia sangat tahu ibu dan, terutama, ayahnya sangat menginginkan keturunan darinya. Namun, sesaat, semuanya terasa begitu tidak penting. Yang ia tahu, ia menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya. Ya, karena ia belum benar – benar begitu mencintai pria ini. Butuh waktu satu tahun untuk benar – benar memberikan seluruh hatinya pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Lalu, mereka mulai berani menentang dunia. Berawal dari tangan yang saling menggenggam, jemari yang saling bertaut, dan senyuman penuh cinta yang dilemparkan pada satu sama lain. Berlanjut dengan kecupan – kecupan kecil, ciuman manis, dan pelukan mesra. Semakin hari berganti, semakin minggu terlewati, keberanian untuk melakukan hubungan intim dibeberapa tempat umum yang memicu adrenalin, juga mereka lewati. Hingga kepercayaan diri itu datang pada tahun kedua hubungan mereka. Ia sudah lebih dari siap untuk mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka pada kedua orangtuanya.

Bagaimana reaksi kedua orang yang sudah membesarkannya hingga saat ini? Tentu saja keduanya sangat terkejut. Ayahnya bahkan mengurung ia dikamar selama tiga hari, menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan semua ini lagi. Ibunya tidak mengatakan apapun diawal, tetapi setelah ia diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar, wanita itu adalah orang pertama yang memberikannya nasehat. Hingga akhirnya, ayah dan ibunya berpesan agar ia tidak terlarut dengan hubungan sesaat yang mereka jalani. Betapa keduanya mengatakan, mereka tidak ingin ia terluka dengan semua ini nantinya.

Ia mengangguk meremehkan saat itu. Benar – benar percaya diri bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Langkahnya ringan saat meninggalkan rumah yang selama ini ia tempati bersama kedua orangtuanya. Segala resiko dan kemungkinan terburuk yang keduanya katakan, bagaikan lelucon ditelinganya. Semua kekhawatiran itu hanya omong kosong belaka, pikirnya. Kekasihnya itu terlalu memujanya, tidak mungkin hal – hal bodoh seperti apa yang sang ibu katakan akan terjadi.

* * *

_**Everything has changed** _   
_**It all happened for a reason** _   
_**Down from the first stage** _   
_**It isn't something we fought for** _

"Sayang, hyung pergi dulu. Mungkin lusa hyung baru pulang"

"Perjalanan bisnis lagi? Apa aku tidak bisa ikut? Aku libur mengajar seminggu ini, hyung..."

"Maaf, Baby. Hyung sangat ingin mengajak mu, tapi hyung tidak pergi sendiri. Kali ini bersama tim untuk mengecek perkembangan proyek di Jeju. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkencan setelah hyung pulang?"

"Mmh... Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, hyung. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit, akan sangat melelahkan pastinya setelah pulang dari perjalanan bisnis"

"Terimakasih, Baby. Aku sangat senang, kau memang paling mengerti tentang diri ku"

Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengantarkan sang kekasih hingga ke depan pintu apartemen yang mereka tempati bersama selama tiga tahun ini. Pandangannya sendu menatap pria itu melangkah pergi menuju lift. Dua bulan setelah peringatan tahun ketiga hari jadi mereka, sang kekasih semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia memaklumi itu karena pria tersebut adalah seorang general manager, sedangkan dirinya sendiri adalah seorang dosen pengajar di sebuah universitas ternama. Ia akui, jadwalnya lebih longgar daripada pria itu.

Sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin egois. Tetapi, jujur, hatinya merasa sakit. Entahlah, apakah ini hanya prasangka hati atau memang firasat, kekasihnya itu seperti menghindar untuk berlama – lama bersamanya. Pria itu jadi lebih sering lembur dikantor, pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis, dan bahkan sering sekali membatalkan kencan yang telah pria tersebut janjikan. Ia hanya tidak ingin semakin merasa sakit, itulah alasan ia menolak ajakan berkencan sang kekasih tadi. Sebenarnya, ia punya firasat yang tidak mengenakkan tentang perubahan sikap kekasihnya itu. Namun, segera ia tepis jauh – jauh prasangka tersebut.

_'Tidak mungkin. Siwon hyung sangat mencintai ku. Hanya aku yang paling berharga untuknya. Tidak mungkin hal seperti yang ku bayangkan tadi akan terjadi'_

* * *

_**Never wanted this kind of pain** _   
_**Turned myself so cold and heartless** _   
_**But one thing you should know** _   
_**(Kowe ra iso mlayu saka kesalahan, ajining diri ana ing lathi)** _

Kedua matanya melebar. Cairan bening dengan cepat tumpah dari sudutnya, membasahi wajahnya yang masih menatap tidak percaya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat seorang pria yang sangat familiar untuknya, sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang wanita. Kekasihnya. Ya, ia sangat yakin bahwa itu kekasihnya. Pria itu adalah Choi Siwon nya. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat, ia membungkam mulutnya menahan tangis.

Ia sengaja datang ke kantor sang kekasih untuk mengajak pria itu makan siang. Tidak seperti biasa, ia datang tanpa mengabari, berencana untuk mengejutkan kekasihnya itu. Namun, sekarang justru ia yang mendapat kejutan. Sebuah kejutan yang menyakitkan. Sebuah pengkhianatan kejam yang berhasil membuatnya merasa tercekik, seakan udara tidak bisa masuk kedalam rongga paru – parunya. Ia bersembunyi dibalik dinding saat pasangan itu semakin bercumbu panas.

"Jadi, apa alasan mu kali ini?"

"Hm... Perjalanan bisnis lagi. Minggu depan kita berangkat, bagaimana kalau seminggu di Jepang? Dia tidak akan menemukan kita disana"

"Lalu malam ini? Kau janji menginap, sayang"

"Tentu, aku akan 'lembur' dikamar mu"

"Kau nakal sekali, Choi~"

"Oh, jujurlah kau jatuh cinta pada ku karena itu"

Pandangannya buram karena air mata. Percakapan itu seakan – akan menohok hatinya. Mencoba memastikan, ia lalu mengambil jarak beberapa meter lagi lebih jauh dari pasangan tadi. Menetralkan suaranya yang terdengar serak, ia pun menelpon pria itu. Panggilan pertama tidak dijawab, begitu pula dengan yang kedua. Panggilan ketiga darinya diangkat, namun pria tersebut beralasan sedang rapat dan harus segera menutup telepon. Sebelum mengakhiri percakapan, bahkan kekasihnya itu benar – benar meminta izin untuk pulang terlambat dengan alasan 'lembur'. Ia kembali ke tempat semula untuk mendengar lanjutan dari pembicaraan pasangan tadi.

"Kapan kau akan berpisah dengannya?"

"Bersabarlah, sayang. Aku juga berusaha untuk mencari kesalahannya, jadi dia tidak akan berani datang pada ku lagi"

"Kau sangat munafik. Apa kebaikan untuk ku ini juga hanya topeng?"

"Tidak untuk mu, Stella. Aku hanya mencintai mu, selalu. Dia hanya kesalahan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengerti kenapa bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki – laki. Setelah berpisah dengannya, kita akan segera menikah. Aku tidak sabar membangun keluarga bersama mu, sayang..."

Cukup. Sudah cukup ia mendengar semua itu langsung diucapkan oleh seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai kekasih. Orang yang ia anggap sebagai takdirnya. Cinta sejatinya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena selama ini telah dipermainkan. Mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir, ia lalu mengambil langkah lebar untuk keluar dari gedung bertingkat sebelas itu. Di kepalanya hanya ada satu tujuan, yang jelas, bukanlah rumah kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak akan kembali kesana dan merengek tentang sakit hatinya. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri.

* * *

_**Pushing through the countless pain** _   
_**And all I know that this love's a bless and curse** _

Ia membiarkan jemari lentik itu mengusap permukaan wajahnya, meraba jejak air mata yang tampak cukup kentara disana. Ekspresi pemilik jemari itu sungguh membuatnya marah, namun ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia butuh ini. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya, mengatakan padanya semua akan baik – baik saja. Tidak peduli jika itu berarti ia harus mencari ketenangan dalam pelukan seorang 'iblis'. Bibir itu mengecup pelan dahinya, meninggalkan sensasi panas yang bagaikan membakar kulitnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, jangan seperti ini. Noona tidak bisa melihat mu seperti ini"

"Dia mengkhianati ku, noona... Aku bagaikan mainan untuknya. Dia membuang ku setelah memakai ku berkali – kali. Memainkan ku seperti diri ku ini pelacur murahan..."

"Oh, Kyuhyunnie... Apa yang kau katakan? Itu jelas tidak benar. Kau sangat indah, kau terlalu berharga untuk disamakan seperti seorang pelacur murahan"

"Aku terlalu mencintainya, noona... Tapi aku juga membencinya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ku rasakan saat ini"

"Apa kau ingin noona membantu mu? Noona akan membantu mu, Sweetheart. Apapun akan noona lakukan. Tapi berjanjilah, jangan biarkan wajah manis mu ini dibasahi oleh air mata. Noona tidak akan bisa menahan diri jika melihat mu seperti ini"

Kepalanya berbaring diatas pangkuan wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia terdiam, memikirkan tawaran wanita tersebut. Apakah ia ingin balas dendam karena dikhianati? Tentu tidak. Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Tidak ada yang salah darinya, sang kekasih bahkan tidak pernah ia kecewakan. Semuanya sempurna. Hubungan mereka sejauh ini sangat sempurna. Lalu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini disebabkan oleh kehadiran wanita bernama Stella itu?

Ya, itu jawabannya. Wanita itu. Wanita jalang bernama Stella itu sudah merebut kekasihnya, Choi Siwon nya. Wanita itu merusak kebahagiaannya, hubungannya, dan bahkan meracuni kekasihnya. Wanita ular itu telah berani mencuri apa yang menjadi miliknya. Menutup kedua matanya selama beberapa saat, ia lalu kembali membuka mata dan menatap nanar pada lampion merah yang menggantung diatas langit – langit ruangan. Asap _shisa_ yang dihisap dari _hookah_ , tampak mengambang diruangan tersebut.

"Noona..."

"Ya? Apa kau ingin kita masuk kedalam kamar ku saja?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya..."

"Ssstt... Kau selalu bisa menenangkan pikiran disini, Sweetheart"

Pandangannya sedikit mengabur saat menghirup asap dari pipa yang berada dalam pegangan wanita tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang, kepalanya sangat ringan, dan pandangannya semakin tak fokus. Sungguh yakin yang dipegang wanita itu adalah pipa _Black Lacquer._ Ia dapat melihat wanita tersebut menundukkan kepala untuk memperhatikannya, sebuah senyuman bertengger manis diwajah cantik wanita berkebangsaan Cina itu. Ia pun hanya dapat membalas dengan senyuman, tangannya menggapai pelan kearah pipa panjang tersebut. Tingkahnya itu menghasilkan kekehan pelan dari wanita tersebut yang saat ini menjauhkan pipa tadi dari jangkauannya.

"Tidak boleh terlalu banyak, Kyuhyunnie. Noona tidak mau kau mencandu ini. Opium tidak baik untuk otak pintar mu"

Mendesah kesal, ia lalu meraih tangan wanita itu yang menganggur dan memberikan kecupan dijemari lentik tersebut. Oh, betapa ia merindukan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan tubuhnya memanas jika mengingat malam – malam yang mereka lewati. Ia membutuhkan milik kekasihnya itu untuk mengisi lubangnya. Ini sudah terlalu lama ia tidak disentuh. Ia selalu menunggu kekasihnya itu untuk menyentuhnya, sering kali bahkan ia yang menginisiasi. Tetapi, selama dua bulan ini, tidak ada lagi sentuhan yang ia dapatkan. Mengulum jemari lentik itu dalam rongga hangat mulutnya, ia lalu memberikan jilatan dan kecupan di telapak tangan wanita tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintainya, Vic noona. Bantu aku melenyapkan jalang itu. Hanya kau satu – satunya harapan ku, Victoria noona..."

"Tentu, sweetheart. Noona akan membantu mu, Kyuhyunnie"

* * *

_**Everything has changed** _   
_**It all happened for a reason** _   
_**Down from the first stage** _   
_**It isn't something we fought for** _

Senyumannya luntur saat sang kekasih pulang dan meletakkan sebuah undangan pernikahan dihadapannya. Ia membaca nama pasangan yang tertera disana. Choi Siwon dan Kim Stella. Perlahan, ia mendongak untuk menatap sang kekasih yang menghela nafas berat sembari mengacak rambut dengan kasar. Netra itu juga balik menatapnya dengan kaku. Tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Namun, ia mengerti dengan apa maksud dari semua ini. Ia pun berdiri dan segera mengemasi barang – barangnya dalam sebuah koper yang cukup besar.

Ia menarik koper tersebut menuju pintu apartemen mereka, tersenyum tipis saat menemukan seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri menyandar di dinding tepat didepan pintu apartemen tersebut. Senyumnya dibalas dengan seringai berbahaya, ia tidak takut, justru itu adalah balasan yang di inginkannya. Empat orang berjas hitam pun ikut mengawal wanita tersebut. Ia menerima sebuah kantung dari salah satu pria berjas tadi, lalu berbalik menatap kearah sang kekasih yang tampak tidak peduli dengan kepergiannya. Menyakitkan memang, namun ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

"Siwon hyung, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memberikan mu sesuatu. Bukalah selagi aku masih disini"

_**Never wanted this kind of pain** _   
_**Turned myself so cold and heartless** _   
_**But one thing you should know** _

Yang dipanggil, akhirnya menoleh. Pria itu berjalan kearah pemuda yang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya, menerima bungkusan yang disodorkan dengan wajah mengernyit bingung. Siwon sempat melihat seorang wanita yang tampak familiar dibelakang Kyuhyun, menimbulkan firasat buruk untuknya. Namun, ia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, lalu membuka bungkusan tadi. Seketika wajahnya memucat, asam lambungnya berlomba naik ketenggorokan hingga ia nyaris muntah. Ia dengan reflek menjatuhkan bungkusan tadi, dan tanpa sengaja, membuat isi bungkusan itu keluar.

"Kau tahu, Siwon hyung..."

Kepala seorang wanita cantik, tampak menggelinding kearah kakinya. Wajah itu tampak rusak dan darah yang membasahi rambut itu masih tampak segar. Wanita ini adalah calon istrinya, Kim Stella. Siwon yakin wanita ini baru saja dibunuh. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, ia menatap Kyuhyun, yang saat ini balik menatapnya datar sembari duduk diatas koper, dengan tatapan tak percaya. Wanita yang beridiri dibelakang pemuda itu, melangkah maju dan memeluk leher pemuda tersebut dari belakang. Siwon mengenali wanita itu, tatapannya pun berubah menjadi takut. Victoria Song, bos salah satu mafia yang berasal dari Cina, grup wanita itu terkenal sangat berbahaya dan tak kenal ampun. Ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengenal seseorang seberbahaya itu.

_**"Kau tidak bisa lari dari kesalahan, harga diri seseorang ada pada lidahnya (perkataannya)"** _

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sangat manis hingga kekasihnya itu tidak sadar bahwa ia saat ini memegang pistol yang sudah dipasangi peredam suara. Ia mengarahkan pistol tersebut pada kedua lutut kekasihnya, menyaksikan pria itu jatuh dan berteriak histeris. Tidak, ia tidak akan membunuh kekasihnya itu. Bukankah semua orang tahu bahwa ia sangat mencintai pria itu? Walaupun hatinya telah dihancurkan berkeping – keping dan kepercayaannya digadaikan begitu saja, ia masih tetap sangat mencintai pria bernama Choi Siwon itu.

"Ky, Kyu... Baby... Ba, Baby Kyu... Ma, maafkan aku!"

Berdiri dari duduknya, ia pun menerima sebuah palu yang cukup besar dari Victoria. Menyeret benda itu perlahan mendekati sang kekasih, ia lalu mengangkat palu tadi diatas kepalanya. Ia menyeringai kejam melihat ketakutan di netra sekelam malam tersebut. Dengan cepat dan kuat, ia menghantamkan palu tersebut berulang kali pada kedua tungkai bawah milik cintanya itu. Pikirannya berkabut dengan gambaran perselingkuhan yang ia saksikan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bahkan, bayangan kekasihnya itu akan pergi darinya, sudah menutupi kewarasannya. Teriakan sang kekasih, bagaikan angin lalu untuknya.

"JIKA KAU BUKAN MILIKKU, MAKA TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MEMILIKI MU!!! KAU HANYA MILIKKU!!!"

Setelah puas, ia melempar kesamping palu tersebut, tidak peduli jika ada barang yang pecah karena tersenggol. Benda itu cukup berat dan membuatnya cukup kelelahan. Namun, ia tersenyum lebar. Sungguh sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia sangat yakin kedua tungkai kaki kekasihnya itu tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi, pria itu tidak akan bisa lari darinya. Menendang kesamping kepala milik wanita jalang tadi, ia lalu duduk dan memangku kepala kekasihnya itu. Netra itu menatapnya, sarat akan ketakutan dan ada setitik kebencian disana. Namun, ia tidak peduli. Selama kekasihnya itu tidak bisa berlari pergi darinya, ia tidak peduli dengan apapun.

"Hyung... Siwon hyung... Aku memaafkan mu. Mulai sekarang, kita akan tinggal bersama selamanya. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu. Aku akan merawat mu dengan baik. Jangan khawatir, hyung. Aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu"

Ia menatap wanita berkebangsaan Cina itu dengan senyuman lebar. Wanita itu pun hanya terkekeh dan berlalu pergi, tentu setelah membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat tadi. Ia sangat bangga dengan dirinya, ia bisa mempertahankan cintanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh mereka berdua lagi. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menjaga hubungannya. Sekalipun ia harus mengotori tangannya dengan darah, menjual jiwanya pada iblis, atau bahkan terjun ke dalam kobaran api neraka. Akan ia jalani semua itu demi menjaga cintanya dalam pelukannya.

Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mengambil ataupun merebut Choi Siwon dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

END

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> Hookah: pipa dengan pangkalan berisi air dan batang panjang, seringkali dengan selang yang menghubungkan pangkalan ke corong. Hookah biasanya digunakan untuk menghisap shisha.
> 
> Shisa: campuran tembakau, molasses (sirup gula), dan bahan-bahan tambahan lainnya.
> 
> Black Lacquer Pipe: jenis pipa yang digunakan untuk menghisap opium. Panjangnya 58.5 cm, dengan diameter 23 mm , dan berat 247 grams.
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Karena sendirinya ff ini lebih mengarah ke song fic, jadi sengaja pakai judul lagunya langsung untuk judul cerita.
> 
> Untuk kali ini, mungkin gak ada adegan eksplisit yang 'iya iya' dulu, dibuat sebagai balas dendam Kyu ke Siwon yang udah jahat dua chapter lalu.
> 
> Semoga suka ya, jangan lupa kudos dan comment sebagai feedback dan penyemangat author


End file.
